MotorStorm 6 Wishlist
This is the page to put your suggestions in for the next MotorStorm. Add your suggestion by pressing Enter at the end of the previous person's suggestion. For more instructions, head here. Suggestions *Free-roam 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Cockpit view 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Reversible tracks 16:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Customization (without online challenges being necessary) Chuck1551 (talk) 17:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Character customisation Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 20:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *An open vehicle class system. Depending on what parts your car has, it's class will shift so you can essentially decide what class you want Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 20:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) *Manual Transmission *Enduro - Kind of like freeroam, there is a set checkpoint, and you get there by any means (no set course) so you just floor it across the landscape. Sammyrock0087 00:41, July 24, 2012 UTC *Vehicle exclusive characters - Different characters assigned to different vehicles, so you don't choose one character for every vehicle like in Pacific Rift and Apocalypse. The reason for this is so that the players racing leathers match the colour scheme of their vehicle like in Monument Valley. Sammyrock0087 00:43, July 24, 2012 UTC *The ability to build your own car from either a vehicle class chassis or scratch. 02:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Every vehicle thats ever been in MotorStorm to be in MotorStorm 6 with full customisation, not like Apocalypse where they got rid of 80% of the cars, it was far too small a line-up. Sammyrock0087 10:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Intergrated custom soundtrack system - If you wish to put your own music, then it flows with the game, (cutting off at loading screens etc.) Sammyrock0087 23:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Revert to original soundtrack system - official artists with a variety of genres ranging from dance to metal, rather than the 'custom' take on the Apocalypse soundtrack. We want to see the return of artists like Pendulum, Slipknot, Noisia, Hyper, In Flames, Black Tide, Hadouken!, The Body Snatchers and all the others! Sammyrock0087 23:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *More trophy unlocked cars like in Pacific Rift, it is fun and challenging, and motivates you more to aim for the trophy. Sammyrock0087 23:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to save up to 5 custom design slots for each individual vehicle, kind of like the different liveries on Monument Valley and Pacific Rift, but you create them yourself like Apocalypse. Sammyrock0087 20:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Little features like in-game challenges à la DiRT 2; e.g. lead for an hour, jump a combined distance of 10,000 ft. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *Atmospheric intro, not the cartoony affair of Apocalypse. Chuck1551 (talk) 11:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *More to that point, atmospheric menus like MV and PR where there's footage of the festival and there's lots going on, not like Apocalypse's still background image. Sammyrock0087 14:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Revert to original MotorStorm format with no story line, keeping the 'anonymous' feel, but keep the characters from Apocalypse playable in MotorStorm 6 eg. the Roadkill boys, Loner, Tyler, Mash etc. (Keep the names and the way they look, and maybe a quick back story). Sammyrock0087 14:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Soft-body dynamics, so that crashes look more realistic. 17:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *If all the new classes from Apocalypse are reintroduced, make them have more distinct differences. Buggies and SuperMinis were way too much alike. 17:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *If air-cooling is reintroduced, please make it less effective. It was too overpowered in Apocalypse. 17:46, July 29, 2012(UTC) *Bunnyhops Tmi1080 (talk) 03:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) *New game modes, especially for online play. 17:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Bring back Time Ticker from Arctic Edge, stay in pole the longest to win. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:08, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *No more dubstep, return to Pacific Rift/ Monument Valley music. 17:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *The option to have 3D car selection like on Monument Valley (even though the loading takes ages). Sammyrock0087 19:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) *Tmi1080 (talk) 18:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Ducking like in MSPR *Water cooling *Customisable Boost Gauges. Sammyrock0087 18:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Customisable max boost sirens. Sammyrock0087 18:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Fixed camera à la Monument Valley, not like the 'dynamic' camera on Pacific Rift. Sammyrock0087 18:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *Individual engine sounds for each vehicle, not one sound for each class. Like in Pacific rift where, for example, the Italia Gagliano and the Patriot Surger sounded the same, but the Surger has a V8 and the Gagliano has a In Line 4 Cylinder. Sammyrock0087 21:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to watch a replay of a race you did, and save it too. 04:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Customisable Boost flame colour. Sammyrock0087 08:25, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Have a fresh car after wrecking like Monument Valley and Pacific Rift, not like Apocalypse where some of the damage remained even after wrecking. Sammyrock0087 08:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Have 'bits-go-everywhere' wrecks from the earlier titles (so fun watching your car smash into a million pieces). Keep some firey explosions too, just tone it down a bit from Apocalypse. Chuck1551 (talk) 10:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *Rather than having preset control setups like in the console games, have a fully customisable control set up like MotorStorm RC, where you can assign any button to any command. Sammyrock0087 21:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to create, customise and name your own characters. Sammyrock0087 21:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to colour the frame of the vehicle (most common in buggies and some mudpluggers eg. Lunar-Tec Asylum) a separate colour to the bodywork, unlike Apocalypse where the Mojave Slugger's frame could only be orange, it really limited the colour schemes that looked good. Sammyrock0087 01:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) *The ability to make lighter classes hydroplane across small stretches of water. The heaviest class that should be able to hydroplane should be Rally cars. 20:00, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *Don't trash the perk system, but rather have game modes with and without perks, so racing with perks, and pure perkless racing. Sammyrock0087 20:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) *Have more detailed customisation, like have paintable wheels, and have the tires a separate customisable part to the wheels. So you can have sand tires on a buggy without it effecting the style and colour of the wheels. Sammyrock0087 20:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack Suggestions *Pendulum - Blood Sugar *Slipknot - Duality *Hyper - Replica *Black Tide - Shout *Nirvana - Smells like Teen Spirit *QOTSA - You think I aint worth a Dollar, but I feel like a Millionaire (Excluding Intro) *Hadouken! - Turn the Lights Out (Spor DNB Remix) *Rise Against - Give it All *Rise Against - Paper Wings *Overseer - Supermoves *The Offspring - Stuff is Messed Up *Black Stone Cherry - Blame It On The Boom Boom *Black Stone Cherry - Blind Man *The Qemists feat. Enter Shikari - Take It Back *The Prodigy - Voodoo People (Pendulum Mix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die *Stuck Mojo - Drawing Blood *Metallica - Cyanide *The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid *DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now *The Gas Light Anthem - I'da Called You Woody, Joe *Blink-182 - Always *A Day To Remember- All Signs Point To Lauderdale *Angels and Airwaves - Distraction *Them Crooked Vultres - Dead End Friends *Avenged Sevenfold - Beast and the Harlot *The Outline - Shotgun *Yellowcard - Lights And Sounds *The Bravery - An Honest Mistake (SuperDiscount Remix) *Feeder - Buck Rogers *Nas - Made You Look *Bullet for my Valentine - Scream Aim Fire *Machine Head - Imperium *Saviours - Into Abaddon *Yellowcard - Way Away *MxPx - Heard That Sound *Finch - Ink *The Demonics- 750-Four *Canned Heat - Going Up The Country